Ralph Jameson
|background = lightgray |color1 = white |name = Ralph Jameson |image = Ralph_tonguing.png |width = 300px |color2 = gray |gender = Male |age = 18 |birthday = January 17, 1997 |education = Barfield High School |occupation = Student |address = 171 Harold Street, Lebeaux |relationships = .... |housemates = Raphael Jameson, Sandy Jameson, Zoey Jameson |appearance = Ralph has black hair and brown hair. He's a mix of black, white, and Hispanic. His clothing style is pretty simple. A simple fitted t-shirt and jeans compliment his figure well so that's what he usually goes for. He wears his hair nicely brushed down and occasionally gelled up. Ralph tries to dress nicely but doesn't like to do too much with his outfits because Ralph isn't that kind of fashion forward guy. Ralph also tries to keep his skin as clean as possible and uses a face wash everyday. Ralph is pretty muscular and he tries to work out at least twice a week. |personality = Ralph is pretty much all together a nice guy. He's very charming and also can be funny at times. He's always been pretty comfortable with himself so it's easy for him to just go with the flow of life. One of Ralph's backfiring traits though is that he can sometimes be too obvious with his feelings and isn't the best at hiding them. He has gotten better at with time but he still struggles with it. Ralph also had been told various times that it's his charm that really gets him places. Ralph doesn't believe it but in reality, it's true. |history = Ralph was born in the great state of New Jersey by his two parents Raphael and Sandy. My parents owned a famous food business for two years before. He was an only child for a while and because his parents were too busy to keep up with his school life, he was homeschooled by a private tutor up until 4th grade. He spent a lot of time with his parents and their colleagues and their colleagues' kids, who he was homeschooled with. He always the kid out of group that no one really had a problem with except for the times when he always got out of the trouble they got into and they got jealous. Entering regular school at middle school, he started off shy but after a few months, blossomed into a pretty social kid. He even got into some trouble of which he was punished for. Then his sister was born the year and she was cute as a button. It was also middle school that Ralph began to feel romantic feelings and he had a lot of girlfriends in eighth grade. It was then before his freshman year of high school when Ralph moved to Barfield. Ralph was immediately social when he started school. Ralph made a lot of friends and he likes it a lot there. |family = *Raphael Jameson - Ralph's dad is very supportive and very cool. He is easy to talk to and one of Ralph's confidants. *Sandy Jameson - The other half of the support system: Ralph's mom. *Zoey Jameson - Zoey is Ralph's little sister. The two actually don't fight often and they get along pretty well. Zoey is given a lot of playground credit at school for having a super cool brother like Ralph. He'd do anything to protect her. |friends = I don't want to list them but uh, he's got friends. |trivia = *He's a mixed kid. *Believe it or not, he loves to shop. *His parents were originally going to name him after his mom rather than his dad. |note = Ralph is a very cool guy. And because Jacob's last name is Artist. |fc = Jacob Artist |user = ShorRoss44}}